It's A Christmas
by Gigi13
Summary: Angel goes Christmas shopping. And Sarai gets an offensive or maybe appropriate gift on Christmas Day... but who's it from?


A/N: I'm in the Christmas spirit and wanted to make another Christmas story, only this time using Angel, Sarai and Co, while I work on the last Full Circle chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Angel was a very busy vampire. He was a vampire with missions. Save the world, get redemption for his past, run and change a law firm... and Christmas shop. The last one was his main priority as he awkwardly walked around the mall. Sarai suggested he shop online, but getting on the internet was to challenging for him. So he had to mall it.

The first store that caught his eye was a giant one with a massive sign that read 'TOYS!' above the door. Perfect. He should be able to get Blair some things. It should be simple enough. Until he encountered the mob of shopping parents. Items were thrown everywhere and people were being shoved left and right. _"Where am I?"_ he thought, _"I've seen crowds in hell dimensions act more civil."_ None the less he toughed it out and pushed is way to the doll aisle. Stunned to discover dolls were not how he remembered from his time. Instead of long fancy dresses, they had on tight pants and tube tops, very much resembling the disapproving way his teenager dressed. He wasn't about to give a child such ideas.

Quickly leaving the dolls he went on to another section. Stuffed animals were next. Perfect. They were still appropriate. He picked up an nice variety of sizes and animals until he froze dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what was right in front of him. _"It's bad enough I'm hear, now I'm being mocked!"_ he exclaimed in his head, as he stared at the four-foot long and high Black Lab stuffed animal; an enlarged replica of Skittles. Sighing, he knew Sarai would adore it, and so he had to get it, despite his personal opinion. "Well, at least this one won't chew my shoes or wet my bed."

On his way to the checkout counter he came across an old-fashion doll house, and the dolls that went along with it were well dressed. Jackpot. Blair should love it. However between that and the giant dog, along with the other stuffed animals, his hands were more than full. He could barely see over the packages. So he made a painfully long trip back to his car to unload. Yes, he had a long night ahead of him.

Returning to the mall, Angel decided to take a break from his daughters, and find something for Cordelia. He had already gotten her a spa gift certificate earlier (as well as one for Sarai), now it was time for the jewelry, and she could be crossed off the list. On the way of searching for a jewelry store, he came across a Macy's. For some reason he actually knew they had nice jewelry there, so he went in.

After taking a few laps around the jewelry department, a sales girl approached him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," he replied, defeated.

The sales woman took Angel to a nearby section and pointed to a three stone diamond necklace. "This is our most popular this year," she explained.

It looked good to him. "How much? No, wait, don't tell me," he said handing her a Wolfram and Hard charge card. It was better if he didn't know, so he couldn't object cause of price.

As the woman rang him up, Angel wondered if there was anything else he could get there. Fred? No, she was getting a gift card to the bookstore. Faith? She wouldn't shop there. Dawn? Yeah. Sure. She'd been good to him that past year, and even once broke the girl-code to tell him the details of a fight between Sarai and Ryan that caused them to not speak for whole 14 hours. Of course, Sarai never knew. So, Dawn deserved a gift card in his eyes. Ryan, was not getting any kind of gift from him. Harmony would get one too. He didn't want to, but Sarai told him it would be proper 'etiquette.' And then of course, there was Darla. Should he get her something? Would it be weird if he did, or wrong if he didn't? Would she be getting him anything? Not wanting to make a holiday blunder, he bought a gift card just in case she gave him something, he'd give her that. If she didn't, he'd give it to Sarai to use, or use it himself. Once the necklace was bought, he browsed the kids department and bought some clothes/pajamas for Blair, and purchased the needed gift cards.

Wesley, Lorne and Doyle were already crossed off his shopping list thanks to a trip to the liquor store before the mall. Spike and Lindsey, joined Ryan on the list of people getting nothing. One of the stuffed animals he just bought at the toy store, was designated for Sophia, since he had given Sarai money towards the gift she was getting her that Sarai was keeping top-secret, but swore it would make the greatest gift of all time. She had even contemplated telling Wes and Fred about it, but decided she wanted the credit for it. Faith and Gunn were the only ones left.

To make it easy on himself, he decided to get them something they'd be sure to use, and go to a place out of the hell known as the mall. Off to Joe's Magic n' Stuff, it was. A flamethrower for Gunn, and an Axe for Faith. Surprisingly enough, they even had Christmas gift boxes to put them in. Shopping completed.

* * *

Christmas Day came quickly after the shopping was done. The penthouse was filled with the usual crowd. Skittles had been doing what she'd been doing since Angel, Sarai and Blair exchanged gifts that morning; standing in front of the giant-stuffed her and growling at it, clearly not pleased by its arrival. Angel couldn't help but feel slight vindication in watching it go on.

Sarai, however did not, as she sat on the sofa and sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Lindsey asked sitting at the other end.

"Skittles doesn't like stuffed Skittles and I don't wanna get rid of stuffed Skittles," she complained.

"So, keep it in a place where she can't see, like a closet."

"That's... actually a good idea."

"You sound shocked."

"Well, it's not everyday someone around here proves to be smarter than me," she explained. The lawyer rolled his eyes. "It's not!" she insisted.

"What's not?" Ryan questioned, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"It's not everyday someone is smarter than me." Like Lindsey, Ryan rolled his eyes. "It's not!!! that's it, I'm going off to talk to someone who's awesome and not in denial."

With that, she went off to find Sophia, who was helping herself to cookies in the kitchen. "Enjoying your gift?" Sarai questioned as she joined her in stuffing her face with cookies.

"Yes," Sophia replied honestly. After much searching, Sarai was able to locate special earplugs the lower the sound of noises, and drop down to look like clip on earrings and not earplugs.

"YAY!" Sarai replied loudly, deciding to test them out, and they worked.

"That really was thoughtful," Fred added, joining the two. The teenager smiled, compliments never got old. "I should've thought of finding them," the mother muttered under her breath after. Sarai heard it and chose to ignore it. Yeah, maybe she should've told Fred about them, but then she wouldn't have gotten the credit.

"Ah... gotta go," Sarai then decided to quickly exit.

Looking around the room, she searched for her next source of conversation. Lorne and Doyle where busy enjoying their gifts from Angel, so talking to them could end in them breaking out into song. Gunn and Faith snuck off to test their weapons and Wes went to watch, and try out the flamethrower. Dawn was talking with Spike and Ryan, but she just spoke to Ryan. Blair was showing Darla and Lindsey her dollhouse; that was boring. Her father and Cordelia won her time.

"Stay away from mistletoe," she went up to the couple and warned.

"I should've said the same to you before!" Angel replied. There was an make-out session with her and Ryan an hour ago that Cordelia had to restrain Angel from physically breaking up.

"Oh, you saw that?" she played it off casually.

"Yeah, I did," he imitated her voice.

"How many hours of the day do you two spend snarking at each other?" Cordelia finally joined in.

They shrugged. "Eight? It varies depending on schedules," Sarai answered.

"And whether or not she'll come into my room in the middle of the night, yell 'hair gel', and then run out," Angel added.

"I have no idea what you're referring too," Sarai obviously lied.

"And you wonder why I use all the hot water before you."

"Seriously, which one of you is the child?" Cordelia laughed, and she fiddled with her new necklace, that she'd put on as soon as she opened it.

Both father and daughter pointed at each other.

Suddenly, they were approached by Lindsey, Darla and Blair. "I found this under the tree," Blair announced, holding a red box with green ribbon.

Before anyone could reply, they got sidetracked by a performance on the other side of the room.

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa but as for me and Grandpa we believe," was being belted out by Lorne and Doyle.

"Great gift ideas," Sarai turned to her father to say, giving him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Well... they're having a good time," he defended.

"Anywhoo, what'd you find under the tree?" Sarai returned to the topic.

"This gift," Blair explained. "It has your name on it." She help up the box for her. "There's not one with my name on it," she then sighed.

"Who's it from?" Sarai asked, noticing her name was the only one on it. Everyone shrugged. As she opened the box, she was very excited. However, once she looked in it was a very different story. "Okay, who's the jokester?" she demaned.

"What?" Darla asked, looking in. "Oh," she bit back a smile. "That's not from me, I swear," she added, honestly.

"LINDSEY?!" the teenager accused.

"What?" he too, looked in, and didn't attempt to hold back laughing. "Not from me. I wish I thought of it."

"So it's YOU!" she pointed to her father. "Trying to get up to my level?"

"What's inside?" Angel questioned, clueless. She showed him. "Well... I can't say it's not deserved. I can't also say it's from me, because it's not."

"Me neither," Cordy added, seeing what was inside.

"I didn't think so. And I don't _deserve_ this!" Everyone looked away instead of correcting her.

"Huh, it's one of the others then," Sarai concluded, before standing up on the kitchen table, at the very moment Wes, Faith and Gunn returned. "Who's fucking idea was this?!!!!" she demanded loudly, waving the box. Everyone stared at her confused at what she was talking about; no one had seen the box before. Angel, also yelled at her for cursing. "Are you kidding me? Know one will confess?"she continued to rant.

"No one here did it!" Angel replied.

"Well... then... what the hell?!?!" she exclaimed as she stared down angrily and confused at the item in the box; a moderately sized lump of coal.

Finished.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was enjoyable. And, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

_**Please review**_


End file.
